


To Serve and Protect

by alianora



Category: Mei-chan no Shitsuji (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are here to serve our ladies - to make their wishes come true - aren't we?" Nezu paused, raising his fingers to his lips and deliberately licking them. "I wonder what your lady wishes for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve and Protect

Rihito is finding himself more distracted then usual lately. Yesterday, he burned the toast, and today, he nearly poured Mei-sama's tea in the sugar bowl.

Mei-sama didnt notice, thankfully, but Rihito saw the concerned face Kiba shot him as he shook out Izumi-sama's napkin, as well as the deeply amused eyebrow Nezu raised in Rihito's direction.

Damn him, anyway. This was entirely Nezu's fault.

Rihito had been going about his daily duties a week or so ago when he had come across a startling scene.

Nezu and Fujiko-sama were standing together in an intimate embrace. Her open mouth was pressed against Nezu's shoulder, and her fingers were wrapped around his wrist to steady herself.

Nezu had one hand wrapped around Fujiko-sama's waist, and the other..the other was under her skirt.

Fujiko-sama's quiet gasps and the slow thrust of Nezu's fingers left no doubt in Rihito's mind as to what they were doing.

He had left as quickly and as quietly as possible, but Nezu had tracked him down later as Rihito distractedly remade Mei-sama's bed for the third time.

Nezu hadn't bothered to defend himself, just smiled, raised an eyebrow, and said, "We are here to serve our ladies - to make their wishes come true - aren't we?" Nezu paused, raising his fingers to his lips and deliberately licking them. "I wonder what your lady wishes for?"

Ever since, Rihito hadn't been able to stop the mental images that flicked through his mind at warp speed whenever Mei-sama called for him.

He could see her hand wrapped around his tie, pulling him forward and down to meet her lips. He could see his arms around her, his hands sliding up the back of her thighs - the vast expanse of skin between the top of her stockings and the hem of her short uniform skirt teased him every time she moved - the way she would wrap her leg around his hip.

Rihito shook himself back to normal as Mei-sama got up from the table. They both stepped forward to pick up her bag at the same time, and ended up with Rihito brushing against Mei-sama's back at a..suggestive angle.

Flushing, Rihito stepped back just as Mei-sama tried to stand up straight, which caused their legs to get tangled, and they both fell over with a thump.

Butler instincts had Rihito to turning to cushion Mei-sama's fall, which was always accepted, except that this butlerish rescue had caused the part of her body he had just been considering to be pressed firmly against a part of his body a butler is not supposed to think with.

Rihito closed his eyes and tried to recite the thirteen suggestions for how to dissuade your lady from thinking of you as a lover.

It might have been easier if he couldn't feel large amounts of skin under his fingertips, and Nezu wasn't smirking at the fact Rihito really wasn't going to be able to get up without embarrassing himself anytime soon.

END


End file.
